


《權力、心中的火焰、控制》｜哈利波特（黑魔王 x 柯羅奇二世）

by dt910189



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 歐美, 電影
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189





	《權力、心中的火焰、控制》｜哈利波特（黑魔王 x 柯羅奇二世）

柯羅奇從在校期間就一直聽聞著那人的所作所為了，周遭的同儕們有些懼怕著那個男人、有些和他一樣渴望能站在那個人的身旁，只是沒有人和他一樣真正付諸行動，而他認為那些堅持不下來的人們，甚至不夠資格成為那個男人的追隨者。

一個血統純正、富含力量的世代，光是聽著就足夠令他感到興奮了，而若自己真的得以為黑魔王效力，他願意奉獻一切，只為成就那人宣揚的理念。

比起其他人，他認為成為食死人的條件並不困難，黑魔王給他們佈置了幾道任務，做得令男人滿意，便能獲取那人親手烙上的印記。確實，那些任務牽涉了一些無辜人民們的性命，但若連這樣的事都下不了手，又怎能和那人一同完成那遠大的目標呢？

和他同期成為食死人的追隨者並不少，但自己很幸運地吸引到了那位大人的目光。黑魔王並不吝嗇獎勵他們，尤其是當自己一次次的完成了那些任務後，男人甚至會在集會時詢問他的意見，這令他興喜不已，而即便那人並未採取自己的想法，這樣在眾人面前毫不掩飾的偏袒，也令他有種自己比其他人還要親近那個男人的優越感。

那次行動結束後，他帶著臉上的傷痕去向那位大人報告，而男人卻只是捏著他的下巴，仔細地端詳著他的面容。這不禁令他想起了在校時期，人們總是笑稱他的眼裡醞釀著瘋狂，不願與他有過多的互動，甚至自己的父親也在發現了他對黑魔王的追崇後，狠狠地赤訓了他，說自己是被那人給控制了，說自己根本沒那個膽量踏入深淵。但那位大人卻只是深深地看進了自己的眼眸，如同往常的帶上了滿意的神情，又拍了拍他的肩頭，他知道，那人從裡面讀出了自己對他無止盡的狂熱，以及那份深沈的信任。

當他聽見黑魔王已死的消息，內心只是瘋狂地叫囂著疼痛，那個讓世界所懼怕的男人，不可能就這樣葬送在一個嬰兒手下，至少，他不願這麼相信。母親的協助讓他成功的逃離了阿茲卡班，他不是沒想過立即去處死那個所謂的救世主，但若他因此對外暴露了身份，那麼他又該如何帶回那位大人？

男人曾向他說過分靈體的運作及道理，而他也是從那時候便開始對男人是否切割了自己的靈魂有了猜想，若自己的猜測是正確的，那麼那個男人將重新回到自己身旁，而他也將再次吻上那人的袍角，向這個世界宣告他們不敗的猖狂。

天色漸漸暗下，他小心翼翼地捧著什麼便上了床，就這麼帶著許久未見的笑容安穩入眠，而懷中的小人只是動了動，又在聞到熟悉的氣息後，逐漸進入了夢鄉。

那是他此生唯一想追隨的男人，那是他在未來想再次侍奉的對象。


End file.
